


Silent and Still

by AnguishofMyLove



Series: Pic and Tell [1]
Category: Best Friends Forever (Webcomic)
Genre: Failed Attempts at Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-13
Updated: 2012-11-13
Packaged: 2017-11-18 13:29:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/561573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnguishofMyLove/pseuds/AnguishofMyLove
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everything is cold and quiet except for Vincent's guitar.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Silent and Still

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Power Outage Situation](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/13548) by Mickey. 



> Originally posted [at my tumblr](http://rainbowbarfeverywhere.tumblr.com/post/35247682518/goknights-some-kind-of-power-outage) last Friday. Kinda meh and blah. Not fond of it :/
> 
> Tumblr notes:  
> i only saw this nooooow ^^; also i don’t know at all how it was like because i am over here in the philippines…
> 
> also this is just me and kinda meh

Vincent’s music can lull everything in Teddy’s mind. It eases into Teddy and everything else dims to a dark, dreary gray.

As Vincent moves his fingers across the neck of his guitar, a small, guiltless smile on his face that he has learned to associate with Teddy and happiness and peace, Teddy feels warmth spread across his cheeks. It is beautiful, if only because it is Vincent. (Teddy feels so much for Vincent, pride, awe, joy, gratitude, so so much.)

He doesn’t register the cold sipping through the cracks anymore, because all he feels is the flame licking at his heart for the beautiful, beautiful boy in front of him, this boy who he watched grow and who is still growing into the spaces in his skin, this boy who still has not found his place but who Teddy will not leave.

Vincent watches his hands glide across his guitar contently. Because he is that. Content and peaceful. He looks up and he finds the sheet Teddy used to cover himself has slid off until only half of Teddy’s torso is covered. Teddy is quiet and still and Vincent wants to capture Teddy like this, the candles’ lights flickering across his face, his hair uncombed and perfectly unkempt, his eyes half-glazed and intent at the same time. Like this where Teddy is bare and gorgeous and _his_ alone. The smile on his own face is only a small quirk of the lips but it holds every joy Vincent feels in this moment. The tunes his hands make are thoughtless and inspired by his every emotion for Teddy.

The world is quiet around them, still and perfect, and Vincent doesn’t want to get away from this, doesn’t want to wake up to the grueling reality of this hushed and bright nonreality. So he continues to play his guitar and watch the perfect, wonderful, precious thing he wants to call his own.


End file.
